deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:USG Ishimura
You sure the Necromorphs are smart enough to play with ship controls and disengage nearly all the escape pods at once? I think Dr. Kyne did it just before he destabilized the ship's gravitational systems. --Redscorpio90 17:54, 27 November 2008 (UTC) who said that?--MasterM 18:01, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Yup, I'm pretty sure Kyne did it too. Removing info for now. Nightmare Hobo 19:47, 27 November 2008 (UTC) It cant have been Kyne. I watched the movie again. Kyne was on the bridge when the escape pods jettisoned, and he only went to the computer core late in the film. Something disengaged the pods, but it wasnt Kyne. Im sure of it. MasterChief117 21:45, 19 January 2009 (UTC) *It's somewhat dubious whether the movie is considered a canon part of the game's plot, though. Evil Tim 08:47, 18 February 2009 (UTC) *Its confirmed to be canon, as far as I know. It sets up the game, and is a prequel. MasterChief117 22:55, 22 February 2009 (UTC) **Yes, but it's also wrong about numerous aspects of the scenario: the Marker is the wrong size and seen to repel Necromorphs, which it doesn't do in the game, the Plasma Cutter is depicted as a saw, the Captain's death is different, etc. I can't imagine it being regarded as a higher-canon source than the game, since it seems to have been based on a much earlier version of the game's story outline. So, when game contradicts movie, game wins. Otherwise, we should start splitting articles into 'in Dead Space' and 'In Dead Space: Downfall' subheadings. Evil Tim 04:00, 23 February 2009 (UTC) The Plasma Cutter isn't in the movie, a Plasma Saw is. They're different weapons. As for the Necromorphs, normal ones couldn't deliberately eject the pods... but a smarter variety could. Phazon Sentinel 21:13, 23 February 2009 (UTC) * The Plasma Saw probably is what went on to become the Plasma Cutter in the game, though; it looks very similar, and could easily be thought of as a 'plasma cutter.' In fact, the handgun-like weapon in the game is less like a 'cutter' than the movie's version, if anything. Evil Tim 05:23, 24 February 2009 (UTC) **Good point. They could pretty easily be variants of the same design, or even the same weapon, but with different functions available in each. Isaac might not be able to use a plasma sawblade in game due to not knowing how because it's a newer model, or maybe developer oversight, balance issues, something like that. Oh, coming to think of it, what about Mercer? If he were to become aware of the situation about the same time as the bridge crew, he could have fanatically ejected the escape pods and shuttles so the Necromorphs could infect everyone. He might have a high enough rank to be able to do so (or might have just hacked the system), and he certainly seems like he would, too, considering everything he does in the game. --Phazon Sentinel 21:10, 15 March 2009 (UTC) *Although we never see Mercer in downfall, I think it very likely that by the time of the pods being jettisoned he has gone mad. Bear in mind that downfall shows only the key events of the infection, hence why it seems so rushed. What downfall shows could be over a matter of days or even weeks. It is possible that Mercer had learned of the events of the colony, the hive mind and the corruption by the time the pods are jettisoned meaning that it is also possible he jettisoned them. *I think jettisoning the escape pods was the Captain's doing, he set up some kind of fail-safe to go off in the event his life-signs flat lined because of how they jettison moments after his death. Ewell 02:02, October 17, 2009 (UTC) *OR it could have been a crazed crew member preventing escape? DisMEMBAH 14:09, April 7, 2010 (UTC) *OR it may be possible that someone could have remotely jettisoned them from the bridge? DisMEMBAH 19:18, April 7, 2010 (UTC) USG Ishimura could have been US build USG Ishimura could have been build by the US. As the ship itself was named by a scientist as Ishimura. USG may refer to (United States G-class mining ship or some sort) Since USM Valor could have been US build cruiser and with Chinese Marking. Although, US could also refer to United Systems. I read on another talk page that someone suggested it stood for United States Government??? i dunno it sounds legit to me at least DisMEMBAH 14:09, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Ishimura Sections Spoilers In the "Bridge" sub-header there is a section concerning the scape pods, saying "...but all have been jettisoned save for one..." That acts as a spoiler and should be moved to the lower section with the warning. I'm going to move it down. 00:34, 21 June 2009 (UTC)CobaltLion Escape Shuttles - Problem According to the article in its current incarnation, the USG Ishimura carries 50 escape shuttles, each with a 24-person capacity, "in order to accommodate the ship's complement of 1,332." However, 50 24-seat escape shuttles does NOT accommodate the entire crew - it provides 1,200 seats, falling short by 132 personnel. Even assuming that there is an additional seat for a pilot (increasing shuttle capacity to 25), that brings the number up to 1,250, still 82 personnel short. I'm curious as to why such a veteran vessel would suffer such a flaw in its escape craft. Does anyone have any ideas or theories as to explain the shortage of escape shuttles? (Additionally, it is only by adding 3 additional personnel to each shuttle results in a capacity of 1,350, enough to evacuate the entire complement.) Auguststorm1945 13:57, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Not only was the Ishimura overstaffed, but it was also misstaffed. If you recall, under the orders of the Director of Colonial Mining Affairs, Warren Eckhardt, the vast majority of the crew was replaced with Unitologists, for obvious reasons with regards to the Marker's safety. After all, who better to guard a religious relic than followers of that religion (fanatics no less)? For example, Nicole remarks on the disappearence of the medical staff with whom she was familiar, and that it had been replaced by imcompient workers who spent most of their time praying. Therefore, it's not a matter of missing or lack of escape shuttles, but just too many people. --LBCCCP 20:09, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Should we set the complement number at 1,200? (First paragraph). Auguststorm1945 18:45, December 20, 2009 (UTC) new dead space i can not find the mentioned picture that shows the Ishimura in the docking bay in D.S 2 . anyone know where it is? I'm pretty sure i google imaged "Dead Space 2 Sprawl concept art" and found that pic. is it the one of the outside of the sprawl and that planetcracker ship docked? keep in mind that it *might* not be the Ish. folks. who knows if they build all their planetcrackers on the same model? DisMEMBAH 14:09, April 7, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: NEEEEEEEEEVER MIND! i totally found the pic on a wanted page on our own wiki. LOL! :) Here's the link:Dead Space 2: Sprawl Concept hope that helps ;p DisMEMBAH 14:13, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't like the wording of the sentence about the USG Ishimura being the ship docked at the Sprawl - it makes it seem like the ship is definately the Ishimura. Yeah, it looks like it but I really don't think we've seen enough ships is the DS universe to see how much architecture varies among large ships. Like, the Mausoleum Ships were said to be massive, and given the setting and scenario of DS2, it's possible that the ship might actually be one of those. --LBCCCP 18:37, April 8, 2010 (UTC)